The Void and The Tightly Sealed Bottle
by PulcherAnima
Summary: Ten/Rose. There was an awkward space between them. He slowly bridged that gap, taking care that his hearts didn't break. Will that void ever be crossed? Will he unscrew the lid on his emotions? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't own Doctor Who. I adore Ten and Eleven! They're just so relate able. I just wanted to say that! Oh and Sorry if Ten is out of character at any point, but it serves a purpose in this fan fiction. I don't really think he is OOC though and I hope to show that as this series develops. With all that out of the way… allons-y!**

**Chapter One**

It was an ordinary day for then, though by their definition and not the world's. It was another day of exploring, getting in to trouble and running for their lives. Rose Tyler was used to it by now, for when you traveled with The Doctor it is to be expected. The two of them hauled it to the TARDIS and slammed the door shut on the soldiers who were chasing them. They leaned against the door, holding their breath as they waited the few tense moments before their angry mob gave up and went off. It seemed to be hours before the all clear was given before they busted out laughing and falling to the floor.

"I can't believe that happened," Rose giggled and stood up, "You nearly got us killed as over something stupid!" She brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of the way still giggling and laughing every time she laid eyes on the Time Lord.

The Doctor was giggling as well, enjoying the thrill of the adventure and never missing a beat. He didn't argue with Rose because it was true. He nearly got them killed because he simply had to go and touch this gooey squishy thing that he saw on display. If there was one thing the Time Lord was good at, it was touching things he shouldn't touch. Sticking his nose in things was a brilliant skill if he had to say so himself.

"I can't help it! It was soooo….Squishy!" The Doctor sounded exactly like a little kid, but he was Rose's little kid, her Doctor, and her Time Lord. He had no problems with that at all because somewhere along the line he began to have feelings for his companion and promised she could remain by his side for that fleeting life she had. It was flawless except for one small detail.

The problem is admitting it. The Doctor never talks about his feelings or his past. Ever. It was hard telling her the few things he has so far, but words are power and he wasn't ready to say those three words which would confirm Rose's suspicious. He knows she knows that he loves her, but humans have a thing about hearing it. The Time Lord would comply, on his own terms when he was ready, and she knows that. It hurt her and he, like everything else knew that to, but he couldn't dispel that hurt just yet. However, he could compensate for it and compensate he did. She did get to see sides of him that no one ever saw.

Rose smiled at him the way she always did, "You're so brilliantly immature for 900 odd years of living," She stepped closer and embraced him, that special We-Made-It-Out-Alive-Because-You-Brillaintly-Saved-The-Day-After-Brillaintly-Stupidly-Got-Us-In-To-Trouble hug that she always gave him after they were safe. It was fine with him because he loved to touch her as much as he loved to touch everything else including that squishy thing which got them in to trouble. Hands on things were always the best and most fun. That being said, he would love to touch Rose in an even more intimate way than the casual hugs, but that had to wait for making love without admitting it would only further damage the void which is slowly closing between them. That tender space which protected their friendship had to slowly be bridged for if it moved to fast, The Doctor feared he'd break and breaking was not something a Time Lord did. Until the status quoi shifted out of his corner, he would bridge that gap slowly, for that was the one time he would travel the slow path. His hearts were so fragile under that smiling tough act he put on. No one noticed, maybe at times Rose did, but other than her, no one noticed the small shift in his smile, or a quick tensing of the shoulder. Sometimes the smile didn't reach his brown eyes, but no one could see those small things. They were small clues, windows in to his true self, and no one saw them, noticed them. He was glad about that for he had long since closed the lid and bottled up his feelings.

"So I'm going to shower. Where are we off to next?" Rose separated herself from The Doctor and watched him think for a minute before he shrugged, which was rare.

"Hhmmm… I think you should go home first. The universe won't go anywhere. We can take a breather for a while." He spun on his heel, his shoes squeaking on the floor as he ran around pushing various buttons and twisting knobs. He directed the TARDIS back to Earth which took only ten seconds before they were parked in their usual spot by her house. He danced back to her and smiled that trade mark smile, "There we go. Perfect landing if I do say so myself eh? Go and see your Mum. On Earth it's been about a month or so give or take a few days. She's probably worried sick and I don't want to spend the day getting smacked around because I didn't bring her precious daughter back to tell her it's all right." The Time Lord shivered remembering the last time, coincidentally, the first time they went without telling Jackie a thing. She slapped him something fierce. In all of his 900 years no woman had ever slapped him, until Jackie Tyler. That was an experience he will never forget and if he could avoid it he will at all costs, plus that human woman scared him as much, if not more, than Rose, though luckily for him Rose never directed her full anger at him. He hoped to avoid ever facing her wrath. Especially since her mother is Jackie Tyler.

Rose eyed him, suspicious because something about him was off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed different. Outwardly he wasn't any different in his pinstriped suit and his shoes, but something about the way he carried himself was different. She could guess at what it was, but she refused to let her mind take her there. That line was out of bounds and she did not cross there. Instead she just let it go, turned on her heel, and made her way to her room to shower and get cleaned up before she went to see her mom. She lingered however for a fleeting second. There was just a nagging feeling that things would change and something would give way to a new relationship for them. The blonde couldn't put it in to words exactly what it was, but things were just weird between them. Right now though she needed to shower and so she hurried off to her room, putting the feeling aside for the moment.

In no time at all the pair found their selves at Jackie's flat. Jackie greeted them at the door with a pleasant smile. Rose embraced her mother, immediately chattering about their latest adventures. Jackie seemed fairly happy, so The Doctor relaxed just a tad, though he wasn't out of the woods yet. Jackie no doubt insisted in-between conversations that he stay and eat, and how could he say no? Rose gave him that look, that innocent smile which melted his hearts and he complied without a fuss. He took a seat and joined in, being the king of ranting and babbling, he found it easy to bounce off their inputs and spin up some of his own which they eagerly listened to at times, or feigned eagerness at the very least. The Doctor didn't care though because he loved to hear his self talk. Sometimes he'd go so far as to say hearing his own voice turned him on, but that would be a little weird and pushing it, though he was pretty sure that was possible.

A few hours passed by in merriment. Rose and The Doctor related their latest tale to Jackie about how The Doctor nearly got them killed. It earned The Doctor a few odd, and at times scary, stares but overall it was quite an interesting tale.

"We nearly got executed; luckily The Doctor here is the king of babbling which distracted the soldiers long enough for us to make a head start." Rose snickered as she related the story.

The Doctor wasn't going to go down without telling his side, "It was gooey and squishy! I wanted to know what it was. They had a marshmallow on display that made little squeaky noises. It practically screamed touch me." Rose and Jackie both stared at him causing him to wonder exactly what he said to earn such…strange looks.

"Hearing you say that, it kind sounds just…wrong…" Rose suppressed a fit of giggle, though one or two escaped. The Time Lord just stared however, the point completely escaping him. He put it to the fact that the thought of a squeaky marshmallow was funny, missing the ball park all together.

Rose simply continued on with explaining the story, "It turns out that marshmallow thing was some sort of sacred animal to the native people. Touching it without being some sort of high religious priest or something earns you death. Of course our favorite alien here couldn't resist touching it so we got sentenced to death. Won't be going back there any time soon."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "That's… Interesting. Next time do try and contain your impulses. That's my daughter you're traveling with."

"I know I know. We made it out alive didn't we? Besides I have more impulse control than you give me credit for…." He mumbled that last bit under his breath but they still heard it and they both raised their eyebrows at him, giving him curious looks.

"Care to explain Doctor? Can't be talking about the same person considering we got put to death for touching a marshmallow." Rose gave him a questioning look, but being who he is, he easily diverted the conversation away from himself.

"Anyway! I didn't know it was sacred… Last time I was there they were having world war two over how land… I didn't know the legend behind that thing and yes for once I didn't know something. Actually… More like I didn't remember until just now…" The Time Lord gave his companion and her mother a sheepish grin. Rose already forgave him because it was just funny, but Jackie still gave him a death glare. If looks could kill as cliché as that is, he'd be dead and gone by now. Either way the diversion seemed to work, but knowing Rose, sometimes she found a way to reel him in to answering her questions. So far however it seemed as if he had won. Time flew by even for him and they just had a nice little get together as he would call it. Jackie was being very nice and hospitable to him, which scared him just a tiny bit considering she was usually scolding him for something having to do with her daughter, though he guessed since they came back so quickly compared to the usual, he got on her good side.

As Jackie collected the dishes, she stopped and smiled, "Since I've been so nice to you Doctor," she gave him the sweetest smile and he finally knew where Rose got it from, "Why don't you spend the night here with Rose and me?" The Doctor cringed at the sound of it and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Rose stared at him, giving him that look again, the look that he always fell for. Everything in him screamed no, but he ended up agreeing. Both Rose and Jackie were pleasantly surprised and exchanged looks between each other then at him.

"Blimey," Jackie looked at him before placing a hand on his fore head, "I wasn't expecting a yes! Are you sick? Do Time Lords get sick?"

"Yes we do," The Time Lord looked away and smiled. "I just figured it's easier to give in to your demands than to put up with the slapping and what not besides it'll be like an adventure eh?" He clicked his tongue in that trade mark way he has and only left long enough to get a change of clothes and returned with a few of Rose's clothes that needed laundering. While the TARDIS did have a laundry room, The Doctor let Jackie have her way because it was her way of bringing her daughter home to see her. He really did understand her feelings, but he wasn't so irresponsible as to let Rose die or get hurt. Things did happen where she would get in to a scrape, but as long as he breathed Rose would always return safely to her. There was no way he would lose Rose ever. Even if it meant putting up with her mother, he was willing to do anything for her which reminded him just how close he grew to her. It scared him more than any Dalek or Cyberman. How could one blonde human have the power to turn him in to a sniveling love sick moron? Even when he got so angry with her he could shove her out the door at her mother's doorstep, all it took was one smile and he let it all go. They had their disagreements like everyone else, but he loved her completely. Right now those feelings were bottled up, but they slowly leaked out, creeping up towards the surface, begging to be revealed. That time was close at hand. Originally he planned to tell her to spend a few days while he sailed off somewhere to be alone and cool down, but the thought made him feel guilty, plus he didn't want to be alone or without his Rose.

"That settles it," The Doctor dropped a small back with some clothes in it and plopped on the bed in a spare room they had, "We're staying three days. That means you're stuck with me for three days Jackie Tyler." He smiled and made himself comfy. Rose squealed and rushed to her room which was across the hall, falling on her bed to relax as well. Jackie smiled and shook her head, but The Doctor was right, it would be an adventure having him around. At the very least hopefully between now and when they sail off, she could push the two of them in the right direction.

**Alrighty that's it for chapter one. I'm not quite sure I like how it's written here, so I may redo it at some point. Leave me ideas or comments or constructive criticism or whatever. Just keep in mind this is only chapter one. Lot more chapters to go before the underlying idea of this little thing presents itself. First Doctor Who fanfic and all, so go easy on me, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**We've made it to chapter 2! Writing this thing at 2 in the morning! Hopefully it will make sense… Had a tough time with this one. Now then won't keep you waiting long. Let's get this chapter on with!**

Three days? What was he thinking when he agreed to three days? The Doctor wondered what he had done to deserve three days of domesticity. It was only day one and he was going stir crazy. It all started with the alarm clock. Who needs alarm clocks? Time Lords don't need alarm clocks nor do they need cheerful blondes pulling the curtains back from the window to let the sunlight come in. When Jackie Tyler walked in his room cheerfully telling him to wake up and pulled the curtains back, he recalled growling and turning over, yanking the covers over his head. That only encouraged Jackie to shake him vigorously saying something about having a whole day planned for them. The Time Lord only grumbled something in Gallifreyan and slides the covers even more over his head, curling up in bed. By then Rose was there giggling at his antics. Really the Time Lord was starting to regret even coming back to London. Really what was he thinking when he agreed to this nonsense? At the very least, it comforted the alien to know he only had two more days left. He could get through that.

After poking, prodding, pestering, and shaking, The Doctor found himself up and out of bed. It was later than he was used to, having opted to sleep in a little. Time Lords did not require much sleep, but he often had nightmares, so he fought sleep most of the time. Having a comfy bed and the fact that he had a full stomach along with a few drinks, though they were disgusting, he found sleep fast that night. It was late at night when they all finally went to bed. So far things were going great though, and The Doctor was enjoying himself a little. At the very least, the alien man found a distraction from the awkwardness that was slowly building up between him and Rose. Most of it was his fault though, and he needed to figure out a way to fix things. The thought killed him, but he was considering asking Jackie Tyler for some advice. Now that would be a miracle. He thought that all the skies of all the worlds would go dark if he did. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. A good shower always woke him up when he was like this, drowsy and groggy from a rare good sleep.

The next matter to be settled was breakfast. Usually Rose or The Doctor fixed breakfast. Rose fixed various Earth dishes such as pancakes, which he wondered why they were called pancakes when they looked nothing like cakes or pans. Humans have a strange way of naming things. He discovered however that he loved pancakes and waffles very much. The Doctor also loved to drench them both in syrup. It was quite tasty and he looked forward to when Rose fixed those two things for him. Other times he usually fixed something alien, occasionally something from his home, Gallifrey. This morning however Jackie Tyler fixed eggs. Now he was no stranger to eating eggs, though he preferred not to. Jackie's cooking reminded him just why he didn't eat eggs, especially when they looked like rubber, and especially when they kind of…bounced…off the plate. Apparently the look on his face was quite hilarious because Rose snickered and elbowed him in the side. She also cleared her throat and he did his best to swallow the thing on his plate. All in all when you looked pass the food; it was a very…domestic affair, a very nice domestic affair.

"So what do you two lot want to do today?" Jackie sat down across from The Doctor and Rose occupied the seat in-between them. The Doctor was busy devouring his plate or trying to at least while maintaining that pleasant look on his face. Jackie Tyler was a good cook, but some things just seemed to turn out weird.

"I was thinking about just spending the day at home. Been a while since I just hung out at home with you right?" The Doctor looked up at that statement. Rose shrugged, "What? Not like we had anything planned. Three days right? Not really much to do around her, well not to me. You would probably enjoy it, big ol' London that is. Though you've also seen it all by now, Time Lord and all, right?" For a moment the Time Lord sat there, fork hanging out of his mouth with the prong side shoved between his teeth. He stared, thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right, but there's no harm in experiencing it again," he by then had set the fork down and flashed Rose a shy smile, "besides this time I'd be experiencing it with you. Makes it all new. New New Doctor and all experiencing London with Rose." He shifted ever so slightly, but hoped Rose would take him up on the offer. He had tried to ask her on a date without actually asking her if that made any sense at all. It sort of made sense to him, but he didn't want to think about it, not in that way. His brown eyes shifted some, eagerly and tensely waiting for Rose to say something. Said blonde sat there looking at him, but after a few seconds smiled and nodded, "Alright." She said it and gave him the biggest smile and he reasoned that she was okay with it. It sounded a bit dull and unexciting from a human's perspective, but it was exciting to him.

That led to Rose and The Doctor walking down the street. The Doctor had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trademark brown coat. The weather was fairly cool, but nice. The sun was shining high in the sky as they made their way down the street. They weren't headed anywhere particular, but even so, it was just nice to walk with each other, no danger involved. They were just two people walking side by side on the street, mingling with the flow of traffic. As usual The Doctor was ranting about something complicated that Rose probably wouldn't ever get. That never stopped him from spilling his gob, just going on and on about how time works, or some ridiculous adventure he went on before she was his partner. Partner, since when did she become his partner and not just some companion? Oh yeah, he had regenerated in to this person because of her. Really, sometimes it amazed him just how much of an effect Rose had on him, and he is a Time Lord. He, a Time Lord, the most powerful being in the universe, was at the beck and call of this blonde haired human and he liked it. What could be better than to be in love with, and travel with this fragile creature? The Doctor stopped for a moment, earning him a concerned look, but he turned towards her and just smiled. Rose only responded with more confusing and he realized he had stopped in midsentence.

"What're you smiling about?" Rose folded her arms and was now looking him straight in the eye. If he didn't have self control, he'd have probably kissed her. Then again, he wouldn't mind that. He hoped she wouldn't either. Sometimes being a Time Lord just sucked. Those times were rare, but they happened. If he wasn't a Time Lord, he'd have long since snogged his beautiful Rose, but something in him just forbid that from happen; more specifically the Time Lord in him forbade it. What was he waiting for? He didn't even know and it scared him, not knowing. Why did he hold back so much? Humans have such small life spans, if he's going to love her, shouldn't he love her while he still could? Logically that made sense in his Time Lord brain, but even still he resisted her, resisted his feelings for her. Admitting it to his self was one thing, but admitting it to the blonde and then acting on those feelings was another. Maybe that's what he was afraid of, especially since everything he ever seemed to love always ended up cruelly ripped away from him. Gallifrey is a prime example not to mention he almost lost her once before on that TV station broadcasting satellite with the Darlek fleet. The Time Lord just smiled that cheesy smile at her, took her hand in his and continued to walk down the street passing by the shops. Amazingly he picked right back up in midsentence and continued to run his gob.

It was after twenty minutes of walking that Rose pulled The Doctor over to a mall. He followed her inside one of the stores, a clothing store by the looks of it. Raising an eyebrow, the Time Lord followed Rose inside, not questioning why she was going inside. Oh how his Rose loved to shop, it wasn't unusual for her to pile a bunch of boxes and bags in his arms. Even with all of his whining and protests, he loved to spend time with his pink and yellow human. The Doctor followed Rose all throughout the store, his hand still in hers which seemed to delight her even more.

"Soooooo, why are we here?" He watched Rose as she began to go through various racks of clothes. He leaned against a nearby wall, watching his Rose sort through clothing, looking over various tops and bottoms. Usually he'd say it was boring, but he didn't mind being alone with Rose and watching her. As weird as it was admitting it, it was peaceful doing normal things with her. Even still, he chuckled which got her attention, "Clothes shopping again eh? Don't you think you have enough clothes? With all the clothes you have in your closet on the TARDIS, you could bloody open a clothes shop."

Rose tugged a shirt off the rack, "Yeah, and with all the running we do sometimes they get ruined. That blood from that weird two headed green alien thing from a week again, that blood isn't coming out… And let me tell you green does not go well with orange."

Despite himself, he retorted, "That's okay because orange is not your color." Rose stared at him and he groaned, "Oh that did not come out right."

"No it didn't. What would you know about clothes anyway? Time Lords don't exactly have a fashion sense." The Doctor only chuckled in response, whirled around and strutted off, but not before calling over his should, "I'll meet you in the front of this store in one hour's time." Rose was eager now and would have followed him, but she knew better when he got that twinkle in his eye. Even so, he wondered through the store before reaching the center aisle. There he surveyed the store before finding the men's section. The only problem was that he had no money. Time Lord's didn't carry cash, they usually didn't need it. Turning on his heel again, he waltzed through the mall until he came up on an atm. One quick glance around told him no one was looking, perfect! He soniced it and then retrieved the cash and quickly made his way back to the store. This time he knew where to go and found the men's aisle. Today he would prove Rose wrong and that he indeed did have a fashion sense. All he needed to do was survey a few people and see what the growing trend was and simply find some clothes that would fit him. That couldn't be too hard to do in a mall after all. Humans seemed to love malls as well as shopping.

The Doctor walked through the men's clothing aisle, looking for something that would look good on him. The only problem is he couldn't see himself in any of the clothes. He stood at a rack and started to pull through various shirts, but none of them seemed to fit him. Size wasn't an issue; they had his size, well not completely. He was just so tall and lanky that they wouldn't fit exactly right, but he figured he could find a way around that. It's just, he is a Time Lord and these clothes were made for humans, they just didn't look good on him.

"You're not going to find anything in this store," the voice made him jump just a tiny bit, but not enough for a human to see. He turned around and he saw a familiar face. The voice suddenly clicked in his head who it was.

"Jack!" He looked him over and everything seemed fine with him. He missed that American accent of his. Jack was the perfect person to ask for help. "What are you doing here?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and then ran a hand through his hair, "I saw you and Rose walking and so I followed. I just wanted to say hi. But, then I saw her pull you in to this shop and then I saw the little challenge you made about having a fashion sense. Who better to help you with that than me? No better person out there to help other than another girl that is, than me." The doctor couldn't disagree and though he hated asking for help, being independent and over nine hundred years old, he decided this time it was worth it. However, he did have to be clear that he was going to be the one making decisions.

"Alright, you can help me," jack began to grin but The Doctor shushed him, "On the condition that I am still in control of what happens. I'm not going to let you stick me in to something…ridiculous. You do tend to dress…different." Jack snickered and pulled him out of the store until The Time Lord stopped, "Hold on, I need to tell her where I'm going. I don't want to make her think I left her."

Jack chuckled again and ruffled his hair, "She won't think you left her. She'll probably think you just got lost." The Doctor rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. Jack was still there for him and he appreciated that. Sometimes even he needed to know that he had friends. The immortal led him out of that store and through the mall. It was a little less crowded then which made it easier to navigate. The two men walked through the mall until they came up on another clothing store. The style of clothing was more casual formal instead of just plain everyday casual. Now that, The Doctor could see himself in. jack led him through the doors and they began to browse the racks. The two passed by several racks until The Doctor gasped and found one he liked. Jack followed him and they began to rummage through it, grabbing several shirts and pants before heading over to the shoe aisle and grabbing a pair of nice, more formal shoes in his size, much to The Time Lords protests and dismay.

"Look if you want to prove you've got style, lose the converse." Jack left it at that and pulled The Time Lord in to a dressing room. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at some of the looks they got. Evidently it was strange for two men to go shopping together? Whatever it was, it was lost to his powerful all knowing Time Lord brain. Jack however only looked at him and chuckled, but he never said why they looked at them like that. Then again, the older man never really asked.

Rose sat there in front of the store. It was now ten minutes after the hour they agreed. She decided on a few nice outfits. Even so, she was eagerly awaiting The Doctor's return. She was so absorbed in musing over what he could be wearing, all of the possibilities that she didn't notice him as he strolled up. She looked up to see Jack, completely missing the Time Lord and smiled, "Jack! Long time no see, huh?" Jack only smiled and then she noticed the man beside him, "Who's this?"

"What do ya mean 'who's this?'It's me!" The Doctor gestured to himself. Rose's eyes lit up as she took in the sight before him. Now she had seen him in leather jacket and all that before, but that had been an old him, a former regeneration. He didn't look half bad in it when he had regenerated. In fact he looked highly attractive. Then there was the time he wore a tuxedo for her. She nearly died from that sight. The Doctor simply looked good in everything. Rose didn't think there was a time The Doctor looked bad in everything and right now was certainly true. There he was in a nice pair of dress shoes, tight fitting black pants, a nice shirt, and a leather jacket like he had worn before. Somehow the clothing enhanced his figure and his hair was tamed down instead of that wild spiky look. Rose smiled and The Doctor reached out, taking her hand again, "Do you like what you see? It's a nice change from the usual suit, but, I wouldn't dare run in these shoes." He pulled Rose along with him walking with her, resuming their roaming and just enjoying the sights. Jack turned and left them alone, which the Time Lord thanked him for, throwing him a look and promising him they'd see him later.

**Had a tough time with this chapter. Hoping it's not too bad… The next chapter is already underway and should be better and up soon. Wanted to make it seem like The Doctor and Rose had normal times with each other. Throw out suggestions and ideas if you wish. The next one will be waaaaay better, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go, chapter three! This one will make up for the quite horrible previous chapter. I struggled with that one for sooo long. This one will definitely be more fun! My wheels are turning and on their way! I made up a title for that book. Pretty sure it's not real. If it is, well then I don't own it. However I do not own The Notebook, great movie though. I love that movie. All credit goes to the owners of that movie. Been a while since I've seen it, might go watch it now. Without further ado, I present to you faithful readers, chapter three!**

"Now are you sure you two can handle being alone all day?" Jackie stood by the door facing her two guests. Rose barely looked up from a magazine she had, curled up on the couch. The Doctor was in a reclining chair, one leg crossed over the other and a book in his lap. He had on his reading glasses which made him look even hotter and more intelligent though Rose would never admit to it. The Doctor loved his reading glasses; they sure made him feel more intelligent, though he was well aware of his talents.

"Mum, it's me and THE DOCTOR," she shrugged and looked up at the older blonde, "What could we possibly do?"

Jackie put her hands on her hips, "Run off in that TARDIS thing of his. Go out hunting for alien life forms. Get locked away in Torchwood like last time. Get-"

"Alright! I get it." Rose sighed even more, distressed. "We won't leave. The Doctor very rarely breaks his promises. We're here for until the day after tomorrow, remember? There aren't any aliens that we know of to even bother with. It's a nice peaceful day." The Doctor nodded after Rose's statement, not even looking up from the book in his lap. Rose continued on persuading Jackie, "See? He's barely even paying attention to us. He's absorbed in a book. I doubt he's even paying attention to us."

The Doctor turned a page. "I hear you just fine Rose. No I don't intend to move from this spot to even go to the TARDIS. Nice lazy days like this don't happen often. I feel lazy… Wait. That's a bad thing. Anyway, I'm perfectly content to read this book. It's different than the usual ones in my library, yes I have a library. I've read them all at least a thousand times and no that is not an exaggeration." The Doctor smiled and continued to read. Rose stared at him in thought. It wasn't often he reacted to what he was reading unless he was correcting something. He felt her stare and looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," she went back to her magazine, "Just go and have a great time with your date. It's no big deal that you forgot about the date. We're still having a nice relaxing time at home."

Jackie smiled, went over and kissed Rose on the head, "Alright sweetie." She walked right over and kissed The Doctor on the cheek before turning and walking out the door. Rose and The Doctor continued to read not even phased. Only the quiet tick of a clock could be heard throughout the room. There was a quiet relaxed atmosphere in the room and they each relaxed in their chosen spot. Rose only moved when she finished her magazine, standing to put it back in her room. She passed by The Doctor on the way to the kitchen, acting as if she didn't notice him at all. He barely registered her movement, focused on the interesting book in his hands. The literature was amazingly different from what he usually read. It had caught his attention when he went through the bookshelf. Jackie Tyler had caught him staring at the bookshelf and told him to pick any one he wanted to read and he did. The first one he had picked up was some sort of murder mystery, but he easily solved it after the first chapter, but read to the end to see if he was right. The second one had been some sort of horror and suspense one, but he wasn't really in to it. The Time Lord still finished it because he had nothing else to do and he always finished a book he started. Now he had in his hands a romance novel. This novel was starkly different from the usual and was quite graphic and detailed in the sex scenes. It caught his attention, though he wasn't entirely sure why since he usually refrained from that kind of thing. The more he read the more excited he became and in more than one way. Part of him hoped Rose didn't notice too much. With his vivid imagination and all, it didn't help that he could picture the story and the settings along with characters all in his head.

"…So are you hungry? Thirsty?" Rose's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up.

"What?"

"…I was asking if you wanted something, but I see you are really in to that book. What one are you reading anyway?" Rose leaned over his shoulder. She was just a tad too close for comfort, especially with the way he was feelings. Ordinarily he'd go and take care of whatever problem arose, but he was a guest in someone's home and that would be rather rude and improper. The Doctor instead showed her the title and she stared at him and then burst out laughing, "I can't believe you are reading that! I didn't think you were in to…romance. My Mum reads that kind of stuff. I mean really! Don't tell me you didn't know what it was the title _Unforgettable Night _really gives it away."

The Doctor looked up at Rose amused by her reaction, "I was bored. It caught my attention and I figured it would be different. I'm already dressed different in jeans with chains on them, a black shirt and a leather jacket because Jack thought it would do me some good. Why not read something out of the ordinary." Rose smiled and playfully hit him in the arm. The Time Lord resumed his reading and eventually he registered that Rose had moved back over to the couch which she was now spread out on and had turned the TV on. After flipping through a couple of station she settled on a station and turned the volume down low, The Doctor guessed, out of courtesy. The noise didn't particularly bother him, not after being here with her mother. He could concentrate through just about anything.

About two hours in, The Doctor had finished his book. By now he was thoroughly aroused from reading such intimate details. What perplexed the alien was that usually he could contain and will such problems to go away. Time Lords have excellent control over their bodies because of their superior design and nervous system. Everything was entwined in such a way that they had precise control over everything. Not only that but, their enzymes gave them that control, which worked with their bodily systems. That was the reason why he could mix a cocktail and jumpstart his enzymes when he was poisoned and give himself an antidote. In theory he could cure just about anything in himself, just about anything. There are some poisons and other things that he couldn't cure. He wasn't exactly immortal, just very tough and hard to get rid of. Right now he couldn't get of a very annoying problem. Just as he was putting the book down and getting lost in his thoughts Rose called out to him.

"Doctor! Come watch a movie with me." Rose leaned over the arm of the couch and tugged on the sleeve of the jacket. "Come on it's a beautiful love story. It fits the mood since you were reading a gushy and somewhat smutty kind of novel."

The Doctor scoffed, "It wasn't…that smutty….Okay it was. It was different! I wanted to read something different and I was curious. Needless to say it was quite interesting. I will say it wasn't quite my thing." A small blush crept across the Time Lord's face and he moved over to the couch, sitting by Rose. There was a respectable distance between them and Rose turned the volume up a little higher. The movie on TV was called _The Notebook_ which was quite an interesting title. It started off with The Doctor intently watching it. However as the plot started to get underway, he soon found the distance between Rose and him rapidly closing as she cried and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. The contact was highly unexpected and he found himself slightly uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable than he already was. Looking over at Rose, he hesitated before petting her head, smoothing her hair some. "Rose if the movie is making you that upset perhaps we should watch something else. No sense in watching something that upsets you."

Rose looked up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "No. It's a really great movie. It's just, it's so beautiful! Tell me you are moved by the story Doctor." The Doctor simply shrugged. He wasn't one to get emotional over fictional stories. It was fictional after all, though from what he gathered it was based on a true story. If that is true, then yes he was awed by the ability for humans to work through problems and their dedication to their lover. When Rose didn't get a response she sighed and settled down to watch the rest of the movie, of course she also ended up crying over it as well, though The Doctor didn't mind since it meant he got to hold and comfort Rose. That led to hugs with Rose and that was something he loved. Touching Rose, holding his Rose, feeling her body against his, it was brilliant. Honestly he loved touching, especially the young blonde. Why didn't he do things like that more often? Oh yeah, Time Lord, meaning he won't let himself. Suddenly however that seemed a silly reason. Maybe he should change that and move ahead, make the relationship move past companions. By now he was pretty sure that his human companion would welcome such a thing. But would he welcome such a thing? There were things Rose didn't know about him, things he couldn't say and feelings he was simply afraid to admit to her. Admitting them to his self took a great deal of courage, and it would take even more to say to her. He was afraid to say it fearing that he would lose her as soon as he did. Also he would outlive her and have to face the pain of her death. With those thoughts in his head, he needed to increase the distance between them again, that void, that space that he maintained to keep these feelings and thoughts at bay. The sooner he did that the sooner he could screw the lid on his bottled up feelings and be done with it all.

Right now that could strangely wait. Right now he held Rose in his arms as the movie was ending and she was in tears. Really why did humans watch movie that upset them so? It seemed to the Time Lord a silly idea, but it did have one good aspect, albeit a selfish one. He was holding a certain young blonde in his arms as she sobbed in to his chest. His arms wrapped around her, cradling her as he whispered to her that it was simply a silly movie and that she didn't need to cry over a work of fiction, a splendid work of fiction at that.

"It's not the movie really that has me upset," this stumped The Doctor and he pushed her away just enough to look in to those beautiful green eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me," Rose looks at him now, irritated as well as still crying occasionally, though now her sobs were less. She draws in a breath. "It's a silly reason to you, but it means the world to me. Even with all that Time Lord intelligence, you wouldn't understand…" Now the Time Lord was confused. What had he missed? There was a small feeling in him that said he knew the reason, but he ignored that feeling and prayed it wasn't correct.

Shifting some underneath Rose, he raised an eyebrow and gathered his courage to ask his question. "What is it then? Try me." Rose climbed out of his lap and settled a comfortable distance away from him before answering, "It's silly I tell you, drop it." The Doctor didn't let it go however.

"I want to know. I don't like seeing you upset. Tell me." Now he was pleading and he hated pleading. It was Rose however and he couldn't let her go on like this, not if he could help it.

Finally she sighed and turned to him. "It is not really the movie that is making me cry. Well it is, but isn't. It's stupid, but things like that happen you know? People work so hard to find the one, the right one. I think you know where this is going." She paused slightly to take in a breath, evidently trying not to cry in front of him again. Oh how he loved how strong his Rose could be. "They loved each other from the start. A perfect love that survived even a mental illness. I only wonder if I'll ever find that kind of love you know? What good is sitting around waiting for some bloke to notice me? It won't happen if it hasn't by now. He pretty much has made it clear that there is a line a boundary that we won't ever cross. Why should I wait? I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. The sad pathetic part of it is I know I'm saying this and I won't change. I'll still end up coming back and waiting, possibly until the day I die. Then I'll die some lonely old granny," at that she chuckled a very darkly. It was bitter and laced with hopeless despair and The Doctor hated that. He really was the cause of her emotional distress and he wouldn't do a thing to fix it because he was a coward at heart.

Running a hand through his hair, The Time Lord sighed, "Then you know what you should do. You should stop waiting and find someone to spend the rest of your life with." At that Rose paled. The Time Lord pretended not to know who she was talking about. He was very good at feigning ignorance when it mattered. "This bloke will probably never return your feelings. It may be best to just leave. Or you could stupidly stick around and keep hanging out with him. As long as you are with him, isn't that all that matters? Who knows maybe one day the impossible will happen and he'll notice you. The Universe is a remarkably brilliant thing and has a way of resolving these problems." He gave her his most cheesy smile that pulled a smile to his face. That smile made him feel better, to know that Rose felt a little better. He didn't want to get her hopes up, but he doubted he could ever confess his love for her. Even so, he had to try, had to give her something. He smiled even more as said human moved closer and put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek and he felt happy. Though in the pit of his stomach he felt that somehow things were going to be different after these three days. Just what had she gotten from his response to her feelings? Something was different and it wasn't something good. There was just a feeling in his stomach that he may have finally driven her away from him, just like he wanted. The Doctor prayed to any higher being that his Time Lord senses were not correct, though knowing who and what he was, they would be.

**Alrighty! There we have it, Chapter 3! Bit of a foreshadowing cliff hanger there for you guys. Hope you liked and enjoyed it, As promsied it was better than the last one. If you ahve any suggestions or anything feel free to say. I'm always open to new ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone! Sorry but back to the slow updating. Summer semester and all, plus my birthday is this Friday! Hopefully I can get back on track with my stories. By the way Doctor Who has some of the most amazing music! Oh my god! If you have not picked up the soundtrack do so! Brilliant, sheer brilliance it is! Now Allons-Y**

A little fair was in town. It was The Doctor's first time to a fair as weird and incredible as that is. All three of them were at this fair. People scrambled about. Kids clung to their parents' hands as they stared at the rides and games with shining eyes. The atmosphere was charged with excitement as Jackie pulled the car in to the parking lot. Rose and The Doctor were in the back chatting about whatever came to mind, just bouncing off of each other. He had quite the gob and could talk himself out of anything except this. As soon as the car stopped, Rose yanked him right out the car. The Doctor probably would have choked if he hadn't unbuckled it when he did. Jackie quickly followed them, though soon she was lost. The two of them were gone out of sight, Rose pulling the Time Lord behind her.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He turned around in circle, dark brown eyes shining in wonder. Rose giggled and he surmised that he probably sounded like a small child. That's what he is, one big child. Turning to her, he began hoping up and down, "Where should we go first? Oh I know! Let's go, "he spun in circles before point in a random direction, "That way!" He took off running and as always, Rose followed. He slowed down long enough to take her hand in his, pulling her with him as he made his way through the crowds of people, just walking around. They passed a few booths selling goodies and drinks. Some of them had games that no one can usually win there. A few shows were going on in the little tents and places that were designated as show spots. Rose smiled up at him as he pulled her along and he smiled back, though their previous little conversation from yesterday still weighed on his mind. Rose was getting fed up on waiting for him and he had to do something fast.

Rose tugged on his sleeve, "Let's ride one of the roller coasters!" The Doctor looked at her and he paled, "Roller-wha?" She simply laughed at him and repeated what she said, to which he again replied, "What?" Giggling madly, Rose, his favorite human companion so far, pulled him in to the line for the ride. There were plenty of people in line, but the line moved fairly quickly. Screams of all the unfortunate victims on that giant metal death trap could be heard, and the more he stood there, the more the urge to run grew. He was all for thrills, but this earth death trap wasn't one of them.

"Let's go…and come back later!" He turned to slide under the railing when Rose grabbed his arm and hit him with those beautiful brown puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on, it's a giant death trap! I giant metal death trap! What is so appealing to you humans about climbing on a car and hurtling yourself down a track? There are not even any safety mechanisms are there?" he squirmed in her grasp, "How about you go and I'll wait for you here. Right here," he pointed right to where he was standing, "In this spot. I swear to you I won't move."

As soon as he said that Rose turned around with the most devilish smirk on her face. Right then she reminded him why she was called "bad wolf". "You're terrified." She laughed and pointed right at him and in that moment the 900 year old Time Lord could have sworn all his pride shrank to about the size of a nano gene. Of course, his favorite pink and yellow human would never let it go. "The On Coming Storm, The Doctor, The Time Lord whose name can put fear in to a Dalek, is scared of a roller coaster." He felt her jab his side and he groaned and stared at her with the most sad, pathetic puppy dog look he could muster. It went ignored just as he thought it would soon they were fastened in to one of those flimsy little harnesses, or whatever they chose to call them. Of all the things in the universe, why a roller coaster? That was the question he asked himself as he tried not to panic as both his hearts pounded wildly in his chest. Two people in staff clothing were walking along side the train evidently checking to make sure the restraints were in place. Rose sat coolly in her seat as one came by her. Another one came up beside The Doctor and started to fiddle with him. He looked a bit young, younger than rose and had short brown hair and green eyes. He was skinny and he seemed very nice.

"Between you and me, "The Doctor tried to lean forward as much as he could, but so far the restraints were doing their job so the boy leaned in closer, "How safe is this ride?"

The kid looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "First time on a rollercoaster? You'll be fine." There was just the faintest hint of a snort out of both him and Rose and the kid moved on. Turning to face his dear companion he let out the smallest child like whimper and the train started moving. Needless to say, he thought he was going to die and regenerate right on the spot. That was possible right? He figured if it was possible to die from anything else, why not fright? But, what if he died from fright and didn't get a chance to regenerate? All of those thoughts just swirled through that ever working Time Lord brain of his and suddenly he wished he wasn't the most brilliant being in the entire universe. Maybe if he was more human he'd see the joy in hurling yourself down a track at over a hundred miles per hour. Even though he traveled with a human, he still did not understand their thinking.

The train slowly crept up the track. It inched its way up like a worm, taking it's time. At the end of the straight path there was a turn which they ever so slowly made their way around and as soon as the entire train was around and on the straight path again, the train shot off like a bullet. The Doctor screamed and he just knew his voice went up several pitches as they made their way up the first hill. When they reached the top, the brakes went on for a second forcibly stopping them long enough to take a picture, judging by the momentary flash of light. Soon as the deed was done, a split second later they went right over a hill at about a rough 90 degree angle. Either way, The 900 year old alien definitely thought they were going to die. He was so sure of his death that he turned to Rose and heard himself whisper his goodbyes to her. Oh he was definitely close to pouring his heart out then, but right before he could say it he saw they had made it out alive and climbing up a second, shorter hill. Afterwards there were some twists, turns, corkscrew parts and a few more hills, but the ride quickly ended. As soon as he was able to get himself out of the restraints, The Doctor made straight for the exit, running as fast as he could. When he was clear of the ride, he leaned against a railing and waited as Rose came striding up to him.

"You're such a kid," she took his hand and promised that there would be no more rides, at least for now. He sighed and followed her, but not before shaking his head and having a mini spasm to straighten his self out. Rose tugged him along, her hand in his, holding on to it affectionately. They walked this time making their way down one of the many paths, just looking and taking in the sights. Suddenly, Rose stopped at this little game booth. She stared at one of the little stuffed animals and then turned to the guy running the game who as a bit on the hefty side with a mustache. All in all, he looked kind of creepy and he leered at Rose, which made him glare back and stand a tad bit more close to his special human. "How much does it cost tom play the game?" Rose leaned forward asking him in her sweetest voice. There she goes working her magic and it made The Doctor ever so jealous, he'd go so far as to say possessive.

The man running the game answered back, "three quid." Rose handed him the money which he greedily pocketed after giving her another leer and once over with his beady eyes. He handed Rose a set of rings, "Just get the rings around the bottles there," he pointed to the bottles that were way too close together, "Get all three rings around one bottle and you get a prize of your choice. Two rings will earn you one of the medium prizes and one gets you a small one."

The Doctor spoke up, "Those bottles are way too close together there mate. There's no way any person can win. This game is bloody rigged."

The gentleman, and that's pushing it a bit, leaned forward, "Excuse me pretty boy? My game is just fine. I've had three people win so far."

The Doctor liked him right in the eye, giving him that trademark smart ass look, "Out of how many?" He took the rings from Rose's hands. The man running the game only laughed at him and leaned in close snarling, "I doubt you can even get one ring over the bottle."

Looking Rose right in the eye and smiling, he stepped back one step, "Oh you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm The Doctor." That earned him a disgusting laugh and he looked at the man who was a bit greasy and bald like. It reminded him why he usually avoided the human race unless they were in trouble.

Leaning across the counter he fixed the Time Lord with a challenging stare, "The Doctor? What kind of rubbish title is that?" The Doctor ignored him and stood for a moment, observing the layout of the bottles. He stepped forward and leaned over the counter, still calculating. Deciding on his plan, he stepped back and threw the first ring which of course hit the mark and went around the bottle. Just to show off a bit, he did a quick calculation in his head and then threw the remaining two around the same bottle getting three in a row. By then a little crowd had gathered and they all looked on in amazement. However, The Doctor turned to Rose, smiling his cheeky smile and laughed, "There you go Rose. Pick out any one you want." Rose stared at the choice of toys before choosing the cutest little stuffed dog. It had a happy little smile on it, the prettiest blue eyes and it was plush and soft. It was one of the smaller ones, but she turned to her doctor and shoved it in his face.

"He reminds me so much of you!" She continued to wave it in his face, "It's kind of awkward and happy just like you. If you could regenerate from one life to the next, but not in the same form, you'd be this dog right here."

Smiling, The Doctor took her hand again and pulled her with him, "Why a dog? Why not a cat, scratch that. I don't want to be a cat. Now I do still want to be ginger." Rose gave him a mock exasperated look before giggling. The two of them continued walking before Rose's mobile went off. After a short conversation, they agreed to meet up with her at one of the little restaurants there for lunch. There weren't many, but they did have a few. Afterwards they went and saw one of the shows. It was a show about exotic animals. The Doctor watch in mild amusement as Rose sat beside him in awe. It was interesting, but he was having more enjoyment just being with Rose. Anywhere with Rose would be fun and enjoyable, except when they were being held against their will or in danger. Well, even that last bit was enjoyable in the fact that he got to see a different side of his companion.

Since they arrived late in the morning, more around noon, when the show was over it was afternoon. They continued to wander through the little fair seeing most of the attractions. It was actually very refreshing to not have to run for their lives. The Doctor began to get in to the spirit, participating in some of the little funny shows and things. Rose stood back and laughed as he tried to walk on stilts which were the current little activity they were in. Rose passed but she pushed The Doctor in to trying it and how could he resist giving her a good show? It took him a bit of time before he found his balance, in other words, two minutes of wobbling and going "woah woah woah." Now he had his beloved's eyes on him and he intended to show off a bit. To that in he started jumping and twirling on one stilt. It was quite the sight and he once again attracted a few people with his antics. Showing off earned him Rose's laughter as well as a headache from where he fell and slammed in to the ground. Of course, he's a Time Lord and a very hardy alien and was back on his feet and whisking away his partner off to the next activity.

Night time was where the real fun began. Being near his blonde companion only served to remind him of all of the feelings he kept inside, as well as his primal urge to have sex with her. Usually he'd just suppress his desires and will them away like any good Time Lord, but Rose was oh so different. Actually, she was brilliant so of course he couldn't ignore his very human urges. The tension was getting to him, building and building and he could feel himself getting more frustrated and wound up, but of course no human could tell the difference, unless they were Rose. The Time Lord was quite sure Rose could see a slight change in his demeanor, but she said nothing of it. Knowing her, she probably thought he was just excited and brushed it off. Still, he couldn't help himself when the fireworks display began. As cliché as it is, he felt compelled to be with her and pulled her close to him, in more of a friendly hug, at first. Rose ignored it, didn't make anything of it and returned the hug in kind. After a bit of standing there watching, she rested her head on his chest. The excitement shot through his veins. It was like a drug, and he enjoyed it, wanted more of it. Who could blame him? There were plenty of lonely desperate men in that same spot in the middle of this grassy spot that leered and sent lewd stares at his Rose. Perhaps they had the right idea in a sense in that Rose needed to feel like a woman, to know she was beautiful.

When the crowd started to thin out a bit, The Doctor pulled Rose to a more secluded spot. They still had a nice view of the fireworks, which by then he had told her all about them, the names of the chemicals and how they worked. Now they were in a nice little cozy spot and he pulled Rose in close to him like before, but this time, it was much more intimate. Rose looked up at him, green eyes locked on his, "What are you doing Doctor?"

He didn't reply back with words, but with a kiss, pressing his lips right against her. The surprise in those green eyes, those beautiful eyes that challenged him and the rest of the universe, he loved them. He pulled her closer, this time embracing her completely and their bodies slid right in to each other, melded perfectly together. Now he experienced a new kind of satisfaction and he wanted more, needed more. It was all he could do to keep from tearing her clothes off and screwing her right then. The Time Lord had more control than that though and he contented himself to that one passionate kiss, one that stopped all of time for them. Even when he could feel Rose protesting, craving oxygen, the Time Lord didn't want to stop kissing his human. Just letting her go was out of the question to him. He feared that the moment he parted from her, the universe would crash down around him and she would be swept away out of his arms. This blonde in his arms was all his and no other man was allowed to touch, hold, or have her as selfish as that sounded. What was wrong with wanting the most precious thing in his eyes all for his self? It scared him and awed him at the thought of how human like he was in this regeneration. He was so much like a human only he was 900+ years old and contained a wealth of knowledge along with a time machine called a TARDIS. Even with that scary thought, he wouldn't change a bit of it if it made his Rose happy. Yes, he meant his Rose, she was all of his and he knew all he had to say were three words to make it so.

And yet he couldn't and it broke both his hearts and her fragile human one.

Only when he felt her slap him across the face and start to resist and push him away did he remember that the person he was kissing was human and lacked a binary system. Rose needed oxygen and he saw she was beginning to get a bit blue in the face and he promptly let her go. Said blonde took in nice huge gulps of air before glaring right at him with a bit of anger as well as a blush.

"I thought I was going to suffocate," she hit him, though it wasn't hard, but he still flinched. This was Jackie's daughter after all.

"I snog you in a secluded spot during a fireworks show and you complain about dying," The Doctor ran a hand through his brown hair looking at her. He was certainly confused and awed at how Rose could ignore the most important things when she wanted to.

Rose scoffed, "You weren't the one gasping and craving oxygen… I only have one heart you know. Shoot me for wanting to live." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something until lips were pressed against her. This time his dream came true and Rose was kissing him. It reassured him that nothing bad was going to happen yet. They kissed a few more times before Rose pulled away for good, taking a step back. Now The Doctor was the one left panting and breathless, but it wasn't from needing air. They avoided each other's stare however, neither acknowledging what just happened. By now the fireworks were over except for a few small ones. The Doctor took Rose's hand in his just as the blonde's mobile went off.

Jackie's voice brought them both back to reality. "Are you two coming or not? It's getting late and I'm ready to go. Come on then. I've been looking for you two for a bloody hour!"

Rose sighed and looked at The Doctor before started to walk, leading the way to the front of the park. "We were watching the fireworks. Now we're heading to the front of the park. See you there." Rose hung up the phone and the two of them walked in silence. Despite the passionate kiss, things were still awkward between them. There was a feeling just hovering over them, something keeping them from bridging the rest of the void between them. Whatever it was, it wasn't good at all.

The Doctor woke early as he always does. It was time to get going and so he rose and started to gather the few things he seemed to accumulate during their short break. He stopped and listened and noticed that Jackie and Rose were getting up as well. After stretching and picking out something to wear, he made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Shortly afterwards he ran in to Rose, who didn't seem herself.

"Oh, good morning," he cheerfully greeted her. To that, Rose didn't even look up; she brushed past him, which should have set off a warning in his head. The doctor shrugged it off figuring she was still asleep. When the Time Lord made his way down the hallway, Jackie was putting on breakfast so he picked a seat and started running his gob. It was easy to talk being seeing as how he was the master of talking. So far things seemed pretty normal. It wasn't long before Rose made her way in to the kitchen, picking out a chair. Though she had clearly showered and was in fresh clothes, she still seemed out of it and different. Normally The Doctor would have inquired, but he just didn't. Strangely he didn't pick up on the warning signs.

Jackie was fussing about the kitchen as usual and going on about a guy named Howard, the same guy whose pajamas he had worn during Christmas. When she turned around she set a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of the two of them. "So where are you two off now? I would have figured you'd be more excited, especially you Doctor."

The Doctor beamed right at the older blonde, "I am excited. I don't know yet, but something will come up. The Universe needs saving as always. Well it didn't these past three days. That's a miracle. Anyway, Rose you're awfully quiet."

Rose picked at a pancake that she had placed in front of her. She didn't even look up at him and her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, "I'm not going. I'm not coming. You're leaving without me."

**There we go. A chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Now it's four in the morning and I need sleep. Catch you on the flipside time lovers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way I had a few mistakes pointed out to me so I'll get on fixing those. Everyone makes mistakes you know? Well, I know not to write these chapters at four in the morning… Anyway, here's to another chapter… I feel like I made Ten out of character…. My apologies.**

"What do you mean no?" The Doctor stood there, not exactly sure if he heard correctly. His eyes were fixed on Rose and he simply refused to believe he heard correctly. "Why aren't you coming?"

Rose turned away, "I'm just not coming. Go on, go ride off in to the stars without me." Even Jackie stared, unable to believe what she was hearing. For the moment all of time stood still, again but not for something good. Rose seemed to have made up her mind as she stood up from the table, "I'm not going with you, Doctor. I can't do it anymore. I just can't. Please just go, go and sail all of time and space without me."

The Doctor stared but he knew nothing would change Rose's mind when she was made up. He had a feeling he knew why, but he just couldn't say it. Anyway, he was fine without a companion before, right? In his previous regeneration he went for a while without someone, so why couldn't he do it again. Gathering his things, he pulled on his brown coat, but not before holding out his hand, "You still have my other key. Unless…you want to keep it. I don't mind. I've got others somewhere." Rose took the key from around her neck and placed it in his hand. And he turned and walked out. Somehow this wasn't what should be happening. Rose should be leaving with him and smiling as she listened to his endless gob. Even still, he left without a fuss and made the walk back to his TARDIS alone. It wasn't a far walk, but somehow by the time he reached that little blue box, he was exhausted. Pushing open those doors, he stepped inside and shrugged off his coat, throwing it across the console room as usual. He started to twist and turn knobs, pull leavers, and type in coordinates. When he was finished, he pulled the lever to take off…and nothing happened. The TARDIS didn't even budge.

"What am I going to do old girl?" That was a question that not even the TARDIS could answer. She instead creaked as if she was just as hurt and sad as he was. That was entirely possible since they were connected to each other. Letting out a sigh, The Doctor plopped down in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling, "Why didn't she want to come with me?" Just as soon as he asked the question he knew why. He, himself, told her to stop waiting for him. Perhaps Rose would get lucky and meet another man who could love her completely. No, that was rubbish. He could easily run back to her apartment, her flat, and tell her that he loved her. No, he thought she knew he loved her. Rose Tyler surely knew that, she had to know being her brilliant blonde haired self. What did she want from him? Well that he knew the answer to. Why was he even asking? Every human female wants to hear those three powerful words.

And yet he couldn't say them. No he couldn't risk it, especially not now. Rose was tired of him which was ironic since she always seemed preoccupied with him not wanting her. Perhaps that's the reason she didn't want to go with him anymore, she thought he didn't want her. Oh how wrong she is if she thought that for a moment. Even still, the more he thought about it the more his brown eyes welled up with tears. Oh how wonderful, a Time Lord reduced to crying like a small child. Isn't that what he is though? An over grown child? How many times had Rose said that he was childish, running around and laughing and jumping around as if he wasn't 900 and some years old? Now he was sitting alone in his time machine sobbing, actually sobbing for the first time since the end of the time war. The last time he cried it dawned on him that he could never return to Gallifrey. Now he had lost the next most precious thing in his life, Rose Tyler, the woman he regenerated in to a more human like life for. It killed him, it killed him inside. The pain he felt in his chest, in his hearts was enough to make him gasp as he finally let out all of his emotions. Perhaps that tightly sealed bottle wasn't enough anymore. Perhaps he overfilled it to the point that this happened. The Time Lord could not ignore the pain this time, couldn't will it away, and couldn't stop the tears. Though it is a good thing that people passing by couldn't hear inside of his "police box". Even more still, as he cried, thoughts just crept through his head. Oh how he needed Rose, needed her soft voice, needed her witty remarks and her laughter. Without that, what was he? When did he, a 900 year old alien, need one simple human girl to find a reason to live in? What did it matter if one human said no? How many times had he convinced himself of that each and every time he plucked a human out of their life, showed them all of time and space, and then dumped them back on Earth?

Perhaps this is what it feels like to be left? Is this how every human feels when he leaves them behind? Is this what it feels like after you've been shown the universe and then forgotten? If it is, he didn't want to feel that way. The pain was almost unbearable, to lose something so precious, to be rejected, it hurt too much. It is this pain that his race forgot about in all of those long lived years. Humanity, the ability to feel, that is what Time Lords lost in all the centuries they lived.

But he could fix this. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix things, to at least get things moving. All he had to do was go back and tell her, to invite her again. Surely by now she calmed down, realized how wrong she was to say no? Smiling and wiping his tears away, The Doctor stood up and walked to the doors, but he didn't open them. Instead he froze, "No… I can't force her to come. She made up her mind." He wasn't really talking to anyone. There wasn't anyone to talk to but the TARDIS. The TARDIS carefully prodded his mind, urging him to go, but he shook his head laughing, "She said no. She's staying behind and we have to respect that ol' girl." Dropping his hand he turned back around and walked back up to the console, collapsed there and cried again. Part of him bitterly laughed wondering if a Time Lord could die and regenerate from heartache and two broken hearts. Even still, he didn't move from that spot and cried for a second time that day. Hopefully after that he would be fine, at least he hoped so. The Doctor couldn't spend the rest of his life sulking over one girl in a long line of companions?

Oh how wrong he was.

Three days he sat there, the TARDIS never moved once, but luckily for him he had picked a different spot than the usual. Rose most likely thought he was long gone by now since he wasn't in the usual spot. Maybe she already forgot about him. Most likely the blonde haired girl had went out with friends, drank, got drunk, danced with a few men, snogged a few, went home, cried, vomited a few times, then slept off a hangover. The next day she'd have woken sulked a bit until that brilliant mind of hers told her she was being stupid and to move on, and she'd listen and do just that. Rose was so brilliant that she wouldn't dare wait around for someone like him who wasn't worthy enough to love her.

On the other hand, here he was, The Oncoming Storm, walking now through his TARDIS which contained so many reminders of Rose. He smiled and a few tears came to his eyes as he walked by her room which was all shades of pink, just like her one on Earth. Her presence there on his TARDIS was so evident that it left a gash in his hearts. It was killing him, really killing him. The Doctor would go so far as to say he was falling in to depression, a fierce depression and every room elicited a sob from him. How much more of this depression could he handle before he either did something stupid, or until he moved on? Time Lords did not act like this, then again Time Lords did not act like him in general. All the while, the ol' girl, his faithful ship, was trying to keep him sane, keep his mind together. What a good ship he has, next to Rose, she was his most precious thing. They both were. This brought him to another point.

He was a man wasn't he? Why didn't he fight for Rose? If he loved her, why wasn't he outside of her window, throwing rocks or something? A smile formed on The Doctor's face as he realized, no remembered who he was. A Time Lord. He could do anything, well almost anything. That love he felt for that blonde human was real, it was true and it was there. Rose knew it; she simply couldn't stand the thought of rejection, just like he couldn't. She was just as scared as he had been; only she could admit her love to him, but he, for some stupid reason, couldn't. But he could show her.

The Fair! That was proof enough, he had shown her his love, but the signals were still mixed up. He started to laugh as he wiped a few tears away, "Oh stupid old me." He ran right to his room, a new sense of courage in his being. It coursed through his veins, the courage and determination of a Time Lord. Now things were back to normal, all he needed was to feel that pain, that loss one more time. Sure some day Rose would wither and die, but the most important thing was to spend every waking moment making precious memories with that pink and yellow human he loved so hard and so much. All he needed now was to shower, which he did and he tugged on a fresh suit before making his way out those doors after grabbing his coat.

This time he ran to Rose's flat. Oh did he run, faster and like never before. His life wasn't in danger, no, not this time. He ran to take back something he had lost for a brief moment. His mind whirled at a thousand miles a minute and he didn't notice Jackie coming out of the door and he ran smack in to her.

"Ow! What the bloody-" She looked up and stared, "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

The Doctor grabbed her hands, "Rose, where is she?"

"What do you want with her? She basically broke up with you, well not that you two were together. Don't you think you've caused her enough trouble?"

"Oh shut up Jackie and tell me where she is!" For once he was getting cross with her. It was evident in his voice, but he quickly back tracked, "I am so sorry. It's just that, I need to see her. Jackie, I really miss your daughter, more than I can ever express. Please, let me see her."

Jackie sighed and placed a hand on The Doctor's cheek, "I was going to smack you, but I think you've had enough pain for a while. She's still inside. Go on. Lock up when you're done."

"Oh I could kiss you!"

"Don't push it." He thanked her and then opened the door. Somehow this time it felt different being inside of that apartment, and he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Part of him wanted to run, run as if his life was in danger but reason pushed him forward.

"Mum did you forget," Rose stopped when she saw him. Her brown eyes grew watery and he knew she was hurting, that he had obviously caused her more pain than he thought he had. It crushed him but he needed to do this. "I thought I told you to leave."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, "You did. I left but I didn't leave Earth. No. But I came back for you, like I always do. Doesn't that mean anything? Didn't all the adventures and fun we had mean anything?"

Rose pushed a few blonde strands out of the way, "Of course, but it's too painful to sit there every day and not feel anything from you." The Doctor took a step forward, and then another as she spoke, "Everyday running, I know it's there but I just want to hear, to make it real. I don't want it to be just my imagination."

This time, the Time Lord pulled his companion close, "It's not your imagination, but I can't just say it. No, it has to be on my own terms. I showed you how I felt about you, time and time again. Well, only once, but it meant something, kissing you there in that fair. It means the world to me when you laugh, your smile. I want you by my side. I promised you that you would stay with me until your life ends. Every day we make such precious memories." His voice was beginning to crack. It was embarrassing and he had to take a step back, to let go of her as he ran a hand through his brown hair. The Time Lord part of him said to take a step back and think it through logically, but love wasn't a logical thing. Even still, once he collected himself a bit more, he took her hand, "I want you with me when I run. I want you with me; I want to share my life and all of time and space with you Rose."

The look on her face, the slight blush, and the beginnings of a smile made his hearts flutter. He smiled right when she did. This time she wrapped her arms around her, embracing him, and oh how he loved hugging her, "Will I ever hear you say those words?"

For a moment, he pulled away, "I don't know. I can't promise you that I will ever say them. I can promise you that what you feel isn't a one way emotion." That was most likely as close as he would get to saying he loved her. For now it would do, it was a point to start from. At the same time, his fears were justified; Rose did technically leave him, if only for three days. It was enough to justify his fears. They were not irrational fears anymore; there was a truth to them, a truth that painfully reminded him of how human Time Lords could be.

Rose tugged on his sleeve and he was brought out of his thoughts. She smiled at him, "Am I still welcome to come?"

"Oh you daft human, of course you are still welcome to come. You're always welcome on my TARDIS and I'll always come back for you. You do still want to spend all of your time with me?"

Rose smiled and hit him on the arm, "Of course Time Lord. We'll run together and laugh at things, go and see wonderful planets, get captured, nearly get killed, and you'll talk us out of it all with your gob. What more could I ask for, well other than you know what?" The Doctor couldn't resist smiling at Rose. He took her hand and she happily slid hers in his. He started walking before he froze, "Don't forget your over stuffed bag! You always make me carry that thing as if the TARDIS doesn't have a never ending wardrobe."

"Hey I like being in style," Rose playfully smacked him on the arm again and things were almost normal, almost. It would take a while before they settled in again and he knew that. For now he was content and so was she as she ran to grab her bag, throwing it in his arms. The two travelers walked out of the flat and made their way to the blue police box parked in a fairly obscure corner.

Now that they were both inside the TARDIS, things felt right again. He dropped Rose's bag in her room before flipping the lever and the TARDIS dematerialized. They were heading off for a grand adventure, but all is not right. It would take time for the wounds to heal as well for them to work through their relationship. This was only the beginning of a long and painfully journey, for him and for Rose. There was still a small gap in between them and he wouldn't change overnight. He still had his feelings locked away inside, perhaps not as much as before, but he still couldn't say those three words. This gap had to be bridged ever so slowly, but now he was more willing to try. Things were moving slowly, but surely and it scared him more than anything in the universe.

**Here is a little something. I couldn't just leave The Doctor alone. As pointed out to me, I went back and fixed the previous chapter. Hope I caught them all. I did write that thing at four in the morning. Rest assured I went back and proofread this thing. I usually do but I miss a few things, so apologies. I am only human. Sorry as well for making him so depressing for a while there. See you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Another chapter coming right at you! This story has become so popular! I'm so happy it's so well liked! It's even more popular than my other story with The Eleventh Doctor and River! Do people just like Ten and Rose better? I feel like they do… I personally love Ten and Eleven. Ten a bit more though. Maybe that's it... I'm rambling though. Alright I shan't keep you waiting. Here we go!**

If anyone had ever told him that he'd be pressed up against the TARDIS console begging for sex he'd have probably laughed and called them an idiot. If anyone had ever told him he'd fall in love with a simple blonde human girl, he'd probably would have laughed his head off and told the person they were out of their mind. That being said, he was out of his mind for letting this happen. Well, he didn't exactly let it happen… Needless to say, he was pressed up against the console of his TARDIS and Rose was being quite persistent kissing him the way she was, sliding her hands under his shirt and touching him the way she was. It was driving him mad and he was seconds away from giving in to her, but this wasn't how things were supposed to happen. To be fair though, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with the blonde to begin with. Oh the universe had a way of complicating things.

Right now he had a problem, a dilemma The Doctor could stop this from going on and push her away. He could end it all now, prove everything he said, every promise a lie, or he could go through with this, give in to his passions and let things get complicated and possibly hurt himself in the process. By having sex with Rose it was like confirming they were something, not just friends, not just companions, but something more. That meant he would be truly admitting he desired something deeper with her. He couldn't keep doing this, couldn't keep letting her rattle him like this. It wasn't fair to him, to his hearts which were breaking ever so slowly and he could feel it. The threat was so very real, that was proved a week ago when Rose said she was staying behind and he had a break down. By the way, he never quite got over that. Any time she avoided him, avoided his eyes, went out of her way to be away from him, he feared the worse. The Time Lord would go so far as to say he was clingy, but that would be ridiculous. Time Lords do not cling to feeble things, especially not this Time Lord.

So why was he so desperate to have Rose now? Why was he so desperate to screw her as they say these days? That was indeed a good question, but he didn't have the answer to it. The Doctor couldn't even begin to comprehend how they got in to this situation, though he could try, could go back over the day's events. If and when they did make love, would he regret it? Would Rose regret it? The Doctor didn't want to commit to such a thing only to be hurt, rejected, or worse. What if he wasn't good enough for Rose? Humans could be such fickle and hard to please creatures, not that Rose was any of those things. Oh his Rose was far beyond and above all of that. But then there is the possibility they wouldn't last, wouldn't work out and then he'd be hurt and broken and alone. That was all he was, a broken, hurt, lonely, and old soul who needed someone to hold his hand and be with him. It scared him more than any Dalek or Cyberman in the universe, how emotional he could be.

By now he was whimpering and pushing himself against Rose. If he planned on stopping it from happening, that wasn't going to happen especially not with the tent in his trousers which he wasn't too fond of. The Doctor has taken to kissing her, earnestly kissing her and pressing their bodies as close together as possible. If he thought he couldn't think properly earlier, he certainly couldn't know or else he'd be pulling away and stopping this. Something in him didn't want to stop however. As much as it scared him, he was jumping in head first. This had to happen at some point, The Doctor tells himself as he helps Rose unbutton his suit jacket and discard it on to the TARDIS floor.

The only rational part of him left stop kissing long enough to say, "Not here." The Time Lord then leads Rose through the hallways and to his room. Even Time Lords need to sleep and he does sleep, just not as often as humans. When there is nothing to do, he does curl up in his room and take naps, that is when he wasn't pestering Rose, or jack, or who ever happened to be nearby. Sometimes he pestered the TARDIS, sending her silly thoughts and what not. Right now though he led Rose in to his TARDIS blue room, with his nicely large and luxurious bed and gently pushed his blonde haired human on it.

As soon as she was, he climbed on top of her and took the lead. It wasn't as if he was completely sure, but he couldn't stop now. Stopping was too hard, especially after all that happened, their near death experience. Naturally they had escaped and had one of their hugs, but then Rose had kissed him and he kissed back. Soon as he did, he was backed up against the console and then the kissing started in earnest, and then the touches, he loved touching and being touched. Now he was on top of his most prized possession next to his TARDIS and he wasted no time in stripping and taking her. Somehow being inside of her, being in her was the most correct and natural thing in the world. As he set his pace and listened to how she responded to him, he thought it was the greatest thing in the world. They simply fit together naturally and he felt as if he belonged there. Still, that little voice in the back of his mind told him it was wrong. The Time Lord has intended to ignore it, but somehow he couldn't and just before he went over that edge, he held back, froze up.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was questioning and she placed her arms around him, holding on to him. What could he tell her? Saying he didn't want her certainly was the wrong thing to say. Again her voice inquired about him, "Doctor what's wrong?"

His stomach was in knots and he hesitantly picked up his pace, trying to finish what he started, but he was holding back greatly. He didn't want to feel that blissful release, didn't want to allow his self the joy because he didn't think he deserved it, but Rose deserved what he was giving her. She wanted it and it would make her happy. Of course she'd pick up on what he was doing eventually, but hopefully that would be after all of this was over. That being said, what would he do when it was all over? How could he face her? Once he started thinking, he wasn't going to stop and that's what gave him away because he felt Rose shifting, shifting their positions and soon he was on his back and she was on top, taking the control from him, of course he wasn't going to let her without protesting first.

"Wh0what?" he stammered out and tried to sit up, but Rose clearly wasn't having it. He had to try anyway. "What're you doing?"

Rose smiled at him, "You were thinking and it wasn't anything beneficial. Plus you got very sloppy… Come on now! I'm not stupid. Stop doubting and just let it happen. Sometimes things just happen in the universe." For once The Doctor couldn't respond especially from the way she was kissing and touching him, you'd think she'd done all of this before. She probably has, but the Time Lord didn't want to think about that especially when he could get very jealous and possessive. With the way things were going, he wasn't going to try and stop it, complain, or even try to hold back any longer. Rose knew the way around all of his defenses and it scared him more than any trap set by a Dalek or whatever else that hated him. If it were possible, he probably would have died from happiness and regenerated mind you IF that were possible. Why hadn't he done this before? That would be the question he asked himself when he could think straight, because right now he certainly couldn't. It wasn't long before he felt himself growing close and he let the most unpoetic, ungraceful sound ever. It was something close, at least to him, to an mmmrrpphh though in reality it probably wasn't. Of course he didn't care since he heard the most beautiful sound in the entire universe, his name fall from her lips and he loved it.

After a moment of holding each other and catching their breath, they settled down in to a comfortable sleep. The TARDIS hummed them a lullaby as they drifted off in each other's arms. It felt just right and nice to have his beloved Rose close to him, her body fitting just right against his, in his arms. Perhaps with her nearby he could sleep more and it would stave off the nightmares of his past. As much as loving scared him, having her by gave him some sort of sense of security, that he was forgiven, that he wasn't as screwed up as he liked to believe he was.

It was facing the morning that would be scary and so he did his best to sleep late, not wanting to face his Rose. He was so used to getting up early; he slept for fifteen more minutes before his body protested. Slowly he sat up and stretched before he noticed the lack of weight on his bed and missed the absence of a body pressed up against him. The thought made him sad but he shook his head. Just because she wasn't in his room didn't mean anything. Perhaps she was simply up already. Before he couldn't further explore that thought, he made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for his day as usual. In no time at all he was sprinting down the hallways calling out to his Rose as usual in his cheerful singsong way.

When he reached the console room, he found Rose sitting in a chair reading. He bounded over to her and poked her arm, "Rose?"

"Yeah," was the reply he got back. So far things were normal, which was good. He spun on his heel, "Where shall we go today?"

Rose looked up at him, "Somewhere fun of course!" The Doctor was half surprised because honestly he thought she'd want to go home. Things were too normal for him to trust what he saw. It was worrying him, but he ignored it all and started to work his TARDIS.

**That's all for now. Took a long time to turn this one out. Cliff hanger-y type thing there. What awaits our star-crossed lovers now? You'll have to wait and see for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Things were too normal. When you take such a large step in your relationship, such as sex, you can't just step back in to reality. Somehow they did, The Doctor and Rose. It was a normal day of running, saving a world, and nearly getting killed. The TARDIS doors flew open and they went sliding in, skidding to a halt before the console. As usual the doors closed behind then and The Doctor proceeded to hurriedly send the blue police box in to the vortex.

However for the past two weeks things have become awkward and strained. At first it started with the "we made it out alive" hugs. Those were too awkward to continue giving, so they stopped. When they stopped, The Doctor began to crave for Rose's touch. At one point he went so far as to trip and fall, even make the TARDIS do sharp turns and such just to send Rose off balance and give his self an excuse to touch and catch her. He stopped shortly after that because the TARDIS threatened to tell her.

When that plan failed, he rearranged the kitchen so that he could get nice glimpses of Rose's figure, not that he didn't get enough of those already. Of course Rose would ask him to give her a boost to reach something and he would, and relish in the pleasure of touching her. She caught on to that quickly enough after the third excuse of "I forgot" when she would the Time Lord why he hadn't fixed the kitchen yet.

At that point, Rose avoided him inexplicably for an entire day. He tried to catch her, but the TARDIS worked to give the blonde her space. He accepted it, figuring that it was best and focused on maintaining his time machine. He found more wondrous places for Rose to be amazed and of course she was as she was only human. It always gave him pleasure to see her smile and look amazed as they strolled through some wonderfully alien world. As he loved to talk, he of course ranted about the history and the circumstances and explained whatever needed explaining to her and she would stare dreamily at him. It was perfect, except for the awkwardness when he would take her hand. It got to the point that eventually she started pulling her hand away from his unless they were running, and then she didn't want to be apart from him, but who could blame her? Anyone would want to be by him if they were about to be killed after all he would protect them. If Rose wanted her space and didn't want to be all touchy feely, then he could respect that and give her space. What he wanted was for Rose to be happy and comfortable.

Things became strained between them, but he dealt with it all in stride, trying not to give in to the fear that Rose would abandon and leave him, thus breaking both of his hearts. After two weeks however, he couldn't stand it anymore, especially so when he was a bit excited and desired his companion. It wasn't purely sexual however. He could be satisfied with just holding her, touching her, talking to her. It was difficult to explain it because he didn't fully understand it himself and that was rare. What he needed was that special connection with her, not just sexually and physically, but emotionally. The Doctor wanted to be reassured that forever meant forever. He was sure that his blonde companion wanted the same thing

He decided to just work on rebuilding their relationship. Rather than putting it off and going elsewhere, The Doctor decided to show Rose all that his TARDIS has to offer. He wanted her to see how reliable and wonderful he was. Sure she may know it, but showing it was vital, especially to women. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was serious and would commit to her and only her, especially after the incident with the girl in the fire place. A romantic setting and a fun journey exploring his infinitely wonderful TARDIS may just be the trick. Right now he needed to focus on emotionally deepening their relationship and could hold off on the physical since he was used to suppressing his desires and had been for centuries.

"Rose! Rooose!" He playfully called his pink and yellow companion's name and walked through the corridors, waiting to hear her reply.

"In here Doctor," came the slightly irritated reply. That usually meant that she was preoccupied and wished to be left alone. Sometimes He actually did decide against bothering her, but today he wanted her attention. The Time Lord always wanted Rose's attention, but today more so since he was feeling lonely and down and as if they were drifting apart again, as if a void was coming between them. The Doctor followed the sound of her voice and easily found her in her room, sitting on her fluffy bed with a pink comforter. Rose had her legs crossed and was deep inside of some novel that she brought with her the last time they stopped off at her flat. The Doctor as usual waltzed right in and began to pester her by saying her name. The fact that she ignored him gave him a clue that she really wanted to be left alone, but he would not be easily dissuaded.

"Rose? Rose! Rose. My Rose" He continued to call her name softly as he sat down on her bed, making it clear he intended to stay and would get her attention. Seeing as how patient he is, he could go at it for ages. Eventually the human set her book down with an irritated sigh.

"What?" The tone didn't disturb him in the slightest and he gave her his goofy smile.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Rose brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her face, "We always spend time together… We live together in a time machine."

The Doctor shrugged, "Weeelll technically yes… But!" He exaggerated the word, "We have been somewhat distant recently and I feel as if you're avoiding. SO now I am here to fix the situation and you know I am right because I am always right. So, I want to spend time with you here in the TARDIS. So come on." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her along. Of course Rose put up a fight, but eventually she gave in and followed him.

The two of them began their little journey and he pulled her through the twisting intersecting corridors until he brought her to a sitting area complete with a TV and a comfy couch which he sat down on and pulled her close intending to cuddle. Much to his displeasure, Rose squirmed away from him and sat beside him, but there was a little space between them. The Time Lord was not about to give up yet, but he picked up the remote and began to surf the channels until he found the movie Rose had expressed wanting to see and turned to beam at her and see her reaction.

The blonde was pleased so far and gave him that smile he loved to see. Rose grabbed some of the snacks that had been on the table, curled up on the couch, not next to him much to his displeasure, and they began to watch the movie. Usually he ruined the movies by talking, but today, The Doctor made sure not to spoil it, wanting Rose to be pleased with him, and enjoy their time together. As much as he wanted to talk he contained himself and let everything be. At the end of the movie which was over an hour long, he turned to Rose and took her hand.

"So, enjoy the movie?"

"For once, yeah! It's nice not having you spoil the plot or analyzing how accurate it is." He smiled sheepishly.

"I can't help it. I'm the smartest thing in the universe! It just happens." That earned him a giggle. He stood and took her hand, leading her down a few corridors which led to what looked to be an attic. He turned to her, beaming with pride, "I've never been down this part before."

"What?"

"Yeah. My TARDIS is infinite in size and so there are places I've yet to discover." He pulled her inside, opening the door and taking a quick look around.

"So far it's safe…" Rose took his hand and stayed as close to him as possible, which was pretty close and the Time Lord enjoyed every bit of it. Rose looked around and spotted a glowing orb on a stand. "What is that Doctor?"

"I don't know…" He cautiously approached it, having Rose stand a little behind him. He took out his trusted Sonic Screw driver and gave it a once over. "Oh I haven't seen this thing in ages. You throw it up in to the air and it creates a holographic galaxy. Great for decoration." He picked up the dark blue orb and handed it to his companion. "You can have it. I don't need it, got the real thing right outside the TARDIS doors. Consider it a gift from your lover."

Rose stared at it in wonder and smiled. He loved it when she smiled. He hoped she would be pleased with the holographic galaxy since she loved looking at the stars. Taking her hand they continued exploring that area and came across another door. The Doctor carefully turned the knob and pushed it open revealing a forest. The pair stopped and stared in awe.

"You've got a whole bloody forest in here!" Rose took a step but stopped when The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. He walked ahead of her, being his usual cautious self.

"Careful, there could be animals in here. The TARDIS does that sometimes. Yes it is a forest and a beautiful one at that…" He led the way, taking Rose's hand again and they explored a little more inside of the forest, which contained beautiful plants. There were many exotic flowers and plants. The climate was cool but not too cool, and damp like a rainforest. The two stopped to stare at the sky, which was filled with stars. The sight was beautiful and they stood and stared, taking it all in before turning to each other and simply smiling, enjoying the time they were now spending together. Rose was the first to break the silence.

"I know I have been avoiding you, but it's just-"

"Different?" The Doctor cut her off, finishing her sentence because he knew what she would say. His love was human and he understood humans all too well. It wasn't a bad thing, but he wanted her to know he understood and felt the same way. "I know. I know all too well. We'll get through it, but only if we spend time together and explore this new depth to our relationship. I'm trying hard not to run, but it means nothing if you're not here, and I mean here all the way, 100%" He held both of her hands and looked her in the eye, revealing all of his feelings, bearing his soul despite how scary it was for him. The Time Lord intended to give his human companion all of himself if possible and make their time together worthwhile, especially since Rose was human and had such a short life span.

"I'm sorry," Rose looked away, on the verge of tears, which broke both of The Doctor's hearts. Without any further prodding, took her in to his arms under the starry sky that the TARDIS had generated for them. He parted just enough to kiss her, making it a short, but passionate one before pulling away and telling her that he forgave her and always will no matter what. She looked away for a brief moment before pulling away and locking eyes with him. "I thought you'd want your space and I didn't want to just hang all over you and make you run. I mean, I was really only thinking about you. I did want to be alone, but mostly I was…"

"I know. You don't have to explain it." He took her hand and led her out of the room and back towards the console room, "Now let's get something to eat." He knew that things were by no means fixed, but talking continuously about it doesn't fix things. It would take some work, but things would eventually settle between them. Finally they took that first and most important step, acknowledging that all of this was real and he loosened the bottle on his feelings just a little more.

The Doctor turned and led her down another hallway and in to a beautiful dining room. The table was long and a beautiful dark cherry wood one at that. The dishes were printed with blue flowers. The Time Lord pulled a chair out for Rose and when she sat down; he spun on his heel and turned around, disappearing for a while. He went off, fixing something simple since he hadn't cooked in a while. While he did cook, it had been a while since he usually ate local food from where ever he was at that time. He fixed a simple dinner, before returning an hour later to find Rose preoccupied with her book again, which she had evidently left to retrieve while she waited. He set her plate down in front of her before choosing a spot across from her and setting his plate down. He left long enough to get them both a drink and then settled in to a meal.

"Oh you cook?" Rose excitedly eyed her plate before smiling at him. It brought the Time Lord a sense of pride to know she was happy.

"Of course," he began to pick at his food, hungry himself. "I have to eat at some point and I don't always travel to other places. Look at what we're doing now." Rose nodded and began to eat with him. The Doctor observed her reactions and when he was sure she was satisfied and enjoying it, he began to eat in earnest. Their conversation was small, but they tried to avoid talking about how they feel, just wanting to enjoy the time spent together with no arguments or distractions. A normal dinner was domestic, something he hated, but when it came to Rose, he found that it wasn't that bad. In fact he could maybe learn to live with it all.

Just as they were wrapping up their little dinner, the TARDIS began to chime out a warning. The Doctor jumped up, "No no no no! It's not supposed to do that!" Rose immediately jumped up, alarmed as well, knowing the drill. As they ran to the console, the TARDIS began to violently shake and jolt, throwing off their footing. As the two scrambled to try and figure out what was going on, the TARDIS crash landed, sending them flying and knocking them out. The last thing The Doctor heard was Rose's panicking voice, asking him what was going on. When he woke up again, he was alone and in a white room. The lights blinded him and caused him to feel nauseous and aggravated the pounding headache he had.

**Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with school. Oh and I am excited that Doctor Who has returned to TV with a new season! I think my writers block has loosened a bit. It took me a while to come up with and write this chapter. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have not forgotten about you guys! I really don't mean to go off without updating! I'm so sorry…**

There are not many forces that can pull his TARDIS off course and on top of that, make it crash. Judging by the pounding in his head, The Time Lord concluded that his ship crashed landed here and that the pair had been somehow transported out of the ship. Perhaps the TARDIS did it when she crashed, to spare their lives. That was not important. What was important was where they were and why they were brought here.

The room was all white and the light blinded The Doctor's eyes. He squinted to see, but his vision was still blurry and not extremely reliable. They were most likely in a very dangerous situation, not that it was unusual. The Time Lord panicked at the thought and quickly called out to Rose. His voice was several octaves above the usual and sounded quite alien to his ears. It was as he was starting to sit up that he heard the familiar sound of his companion and felt her touch on his arm.

"Doctor where are we? I think you need to rest, you don't look or sound too good." He groaned at Rose's suggestion, but didn't fight it, feeling quite disoriented now that he had tried to move. Rose took his hand, which made him feel a lot better.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Now the worrying was back, but he needed to hear that his special human was ok and not just pretending to be. He hated when she pretended to be ok. The Doctor often felt guilty that she did that, as if she was trying to impress him, and she didn't need to do any of that.

Rose squeezed his hand, "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. My head hurts but that's all. We need to get out of here." She started to look around, a proper good look. The Doctor rested for a while until he felt better and then jumped up to properly take in their surroundings with her. From what he gathered they were in some sort of study area with a glass window for them to look out, and others to look in. It was then that he noticed they were wearing collars of some sort and he didn't have his sonic screwdriver to take them off or the psychic paper.

"Well, if you ever wanted to see me in a collar Rose now's your chance." He flashed the blonde a cheesy yet sexy grin, making light of the situation as usual so she wouldn't be as nervous. "Well?" As he predicted, Rose was less nervous but she still gave him one of her trademark "I can't believe you just said that while we're in danger" looks.

The Doctor turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. "Right! Now all I have to do is be clever and we'll be outta here in no time! No sonic or psychic paper… I can still do this." Rose giggled and pushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of the way. The Doctor took her hand and walked over to the window and knocked on it. "Hello! I'm The Doctor! This," he gestured to his blonde companion, "is Rose Tyler. Why are we in here? Hello!"

As he knocked on the window and spoke, eventually their "hosts" made their way down the hall way. They were an example of the word "alien" by anyone's definition. The Time Lord observed their features. They were strange, even to him, but he didn't resent them, at least not yet. Everyone gets a chance, after that they were fair game. He was the kind of man who gave no second chances.

The aliens stood in front of the glass. Their eyes were black with no evidence of a pupil. The Doctor vaguely wondered if they could see or not. Most likely they couldn't, or if they could, very little. Their skin was blue in color and they had rather large heads. There were two of them and he watched as one of them pointed to them, but no words could be heard. As the Time Lord observed them, he felt Rose's grip tighten on his hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. As he did, he heard one of them speak in his mind.

A small smile spread across his face. "Telepathic eh?"

_Indeed we are Time Lord._ The Doctor bore his gaze in to them. Their captors didn't flinch, but then again, they were probably reading his thoughts. _You are correct. We are reading your thoughts. You are here for us to observe… To study. We have no need for gestures or expressions. All that is needed is conveyed through thought. We're interested in how other species communicate and feel. Your ship crash landed here on our planet and that is a fortunate accident for us. We do not wish to harm you, only to observe._

"You have imprisoned two sentient beings. We demand our freedom." The Doctor rose to his full height, fixing them his most threatening glare. The Oncoming Storm was surfacing. He hated resorting to that, but he needed to insure Rose was safe and he promised Jackie he would protect her daughter.

_Anger… A need to protect something precious. This is most interesting. We assure you Doctor; you will not come to any danger._ The Doctor nodded, going along with it for now. As long as there was no immediate danger, he could relax and focus on figuring out a plan to escape. The two aliens turned and walked away. The Time Lord turned to his Rose and took her in to his arms.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll get out of here and back to the TARDIS.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I think you guys have waited long enough. I'll start working on the next one fast. **


End file.
